Together We Can Withstand Everything
by Emily Lily-Lynn Potter
Summary: Another Lily James story but preOOTP. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and a few other girls have been friends since 1st year. They think they can withstand anything as long as they stick together. But there friendship is put through the ultimate test.


Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the Harry Potter series.

Chapter One: Meeting for the Very First Time

An alarm clock rang 8:00am and a sleepy redheaded girl awoke from her slumber. She stumbled, yawning, into the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom. The little redhead splashed water on her face to wake her. Then she looked in the mirror. In the reflection was a 5-foot 1-inch, 11-year-old girl with long red hair and deep emerald eyes. She smiled, today had finally come. She ambled gracefully out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She skipped over to her closet, which was set in the corner. She opened it and pulled out a pair of dark green Capri pants. Then she strolled over to her dresser, set parallel to her bed and pulled out an off the shoulder sleeved pale green tank top with a small lily flower emblazoned on one strap. After she dressed she went back into the bathroom and combed out her hair. She smiled and thought to herself, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Breakfast was a sullen affair. The family of four ate in silence and watched the clock. At 9:45am the red-haired woman stood up and said, "Lily, we best be going now. Are you sure you have everything you need?"

The redheaded girl answer, "Of course Mum. I triple checked everything last night and rechecked again this morning."

"Well then, into the car," the red haired woman, Bethany, said, "Petunia, you too let's go."

"This is Clariza Macs saying 'Good morning to all of you who have tuned in…' A small hand reached up and turned the alarm radio to off and then hopped out of bed and to the white wood dresser across the room. Pulling out a cute denim skirt and a light blue shirt with short, but see through, sleeves. Then she skipped into her own bathroom and splashed water on her face and brushed her teeth and hair. Then grabbing a hair tie from the counter, quickly pulling her light brown hair into an adorably messy bun. Her clear, bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement. Suddenly a loud banging on her bathroom door caused her to jump and two little girlish voices were calling through the door to her.

"RyRy, we want to see how you look!" called one of the voices.

The other said, "Rylee, come out and show us what you picked out to wear!"

The girl, Rylee, smiled and called back, "Alright, alright." With that she opened the door and let her younger sisters, who were twins, see her.

"Oh, Ry! You look beautiful." The girl on the left said.

"I know doesn't she Renee," the other girl spoke addressing her twin.

"She sure does Ryanne. Very, very beautiful." The young girl, Renee, said in reply to her twins' question.

During breakfast Rylee's mother, Jen, handed her eldest daughter a letter saying, "It's from your father."

"Thanks Mum." said the eleven year old quietly.

"Well, come one then. We don't want to be late for the train."

"Wake up Daniella, me bella, come on baby wake up." A soft motherly voice cooed, shaking her eleven-year old daughter's shoulder.

"What is it Mima," the girl said sleepily, calling her mother by her own little nickname, "Why do I have to get up? Go wake Tony."

"Bella, you don't want to be late for the train do you?"

"Train! Oh, Mima, it's today isn't it? Today has finally come!"

"Yes, me bella. Now come on. Upsi daisy. I already ironed that pretty little pair of black cargo shorts and red halter-top for you. Now go get dressed. Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Yes, Mima." The girl, Daniella, said hopping out of bed and slipping into the shorts and top, which read "100 Italia chica" Then she skipped into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and styled, or attempted to style, her gorgeous chocolate brown big spiral curls. Finally giving in to their tremendous fight, she pulled them into a high ponytail. Her dark chocolate colored eyes shone out like two beacons against her naturally tan skin.

Then she snuck into her younger brother's room and bent down at his bedside.

"Tony, buddy. Come one breakfast is ready and you don't want your sister to be late."

"No, Dani, I don't but that isn't a problem as I am already up!" The little boy, Tony, said laughing and pulling back his covers revealing himself fully dressed and ready to go.

Dani laughed. "Very cute, Tony, very cute. Now let's go."

"No!"

"And why not?"

"I won't move that's why!"

"Really, well then I'll just carry you down then." And she did just that, slinging her eight-year-old brother over her shoulder and carrying him out of his room and down the stairs. She set him down when they entered the kitchen and she grabbed a piece of cinnamon toast off the counter.

"Daniella, darling, we are running a bit late. Your father is already in the car. Come on then let's get going. Oh and Dani dear, here this is for the ride."

"Mima, bruchetta! You shouldn't have."

A very small, blonde haired girl stirred from her sleep and sat up in her bed. Her room was large and very cozy. In one of the two other beds that occupied the room, the girl was stirring and suddenly sat up straight. She was also very small and had blonde hair and blue gray eyes. She was a mirror image of the first girl.

"Oh! Kayla is it September first? Is it?" the girl squealed, addressing her twin across the way.

"Sure is Chelsea," Kayla suddenly smiled mischievously, "What do ya say to waking up Dee?"

"Sounds like fun." Said Chelsea, also smiling an identical smile

The two girls jumped onto the third bed and started hitting its occupant with pillows and stuffed animals screaming, "Dee! Wake up! Come on! Wake up!"

Finally the third girl woke up and she too was a mirror image to the other two. "Alright all ready! I'm up, okay!"

After brief mayhem while the triplets were getting ready they headed downstairs to where their parents were waiting and climbed into the car, eating breakfast as they went. In the years to come this would be common for these triplets, to eat on their way out, because when three girls share a bedroom and clothes things can get a little hectic, to say the least.

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER!" 'SIRIUS KAY BLACK!" "REMUS JONATHAN LUPIN!" three women called up the stairs of the magnificent Potter mansion.

"Come on boys! Don't want to miss the train, do you?" one woman, with dark brown hair and blue eyes called out.

"Sorry, Mrs. Potter. We just misplaced a few things." A boy said descending the stairs. He was decent in height and had sandy brown hair and hazel eyes.

"That's quite all right, Remus. Are James and Sirius almost ready?" Mrs. Potter responded, smiling warmly.

Suddenly a boy, taller than Remus with unruly black hair and hazel brown eyes slid down the stair rail. He smiled mischievously and walked out the door, lugging a trunk behind him.

"Well, I best get into the car to make sure James doesn't hurt the driver. Helen, will you be joining me in my wonderful task?" Mrs. Potter asked, looking towards the woman whom had been standing next to Remus.

"Of course, Tiffany. Especially seeing as my own son has joined him. We will wait for you Gretchen." Mrs. Lupin said to a tall black haired woman.

"Alright. SIRIUS BLACK, COME ON!"

Finally a third boy, taller than the other two with longish dark brown hair and big light blue eyes came down. He smiled at his mother as though there was nothing at all wrong and he was early instead of late.

The Evans arrived at Kings Cross Station at 10:35am and boarded onto Platform 9 ¾. Lily hugged her parents and her sister before her sister handed her a gift. Lily opened it and found a beautiful green suede journal with a lily flower emblazoned on it, a matching green suede photo album and stationary.

"Oh, Petunia, it's beautiful. I love it!" Lily cried giving her older sister a big bear hug.

"Welcome, little sister." Said Petunia returning the hug.

"Lily, love, we've got to go get your sister on her train so will you be alright?"

"Yes, mum. I love you." Lily said giving everyone one last hug and kiss. Then she boarded the train and found a larger compartment empty and settled herself down.

Lily stared out the window as a family consisting of a mother, father, an older daughter, and twin younger ones said their good-byes. The older girl boarded the train. Another family was saying good-bye to their daughter and she gave her younger brother a big hug and then also walked on the train. Shortly another family with three identical girls arrived on the platform and shortly after the girls boarded with another girl who had run up to them. It was almost 11:00 when three boys ran onto the platform gave their mothers big hugs and kisses then sprinted onto the train laughing hysterically. Lily sighed. She had no idea what to expect of the next seven years. The compartment door slid open soon after the train began to move.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone was in here. I was just looking for a place to sit." A girl spoke and going to shut the door.

Lily looked up, "No, it's quite alright. I don't mind. Sit here if you like."

The girl smiled and walked in. Lily recognized her as the girl with the two younger sisters. "I'm Rylee, by the way. Rylee Carter. "

Lily smiled, "I'm Lily Evans."

Rylee smiled as the compartment door opened again.

"Hey, um, do you mind if I sit with you? I can't find anywhere else." The girl spoke.

"Not at all. Please come sit. I'm Rylee Carter and this is Lily Evans." Rylee said smiling.

"Hi, I'm Dani. Dani Martori."

"Dani, that's an interesting name." Lily said.

"It's short for Daniella." Dani said lightly.

"That's a very pretty name." Rylee commented just as lightly.

The three girls talked for a while and when the lunch cart rolled in Dani and Rylee insisted that they buy lots of candy. A few moments later the compartment door opened and three boys tumbled onto the ground laughing hysterically. Lily raised her eyebrows while Dani and Rylee chuckled a little bit as Rylee got up and shut the door. The boys were still laughing and talking about something.

"Did you see his…?" the smallest, sandy brown haired boy said.

"I know, he looked…" the tallest boy said laughing.

"Ahem." Rylee gave a small cough realizing the boys had no idea that they weren't alone.

"Huh? Who said that?" the tallest boy asked sitting up.

"Apparently, this compartment was not empty, look." The smallest boy said nodded at Rylee who was sitting nearest.

"Hello, ladies. My name is James Potter and these are my friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." The third boy said gesturing to his two friends in turn.

Lily smiled. "I'm Lily Evans and this is Daniella Martori and Rylee Carter."

"It's Dani, please." Dani said smiling.

"Wait, you said your name was Potter?" Rylee asked James.

"Yeah, James Potter." James replied.

"Oh, great. Just bloody lovely."

"What?"

"You are the one who stuck worms down my dress at the banquet when I was five."

"Oh yeah, I remember you."

"James, Didn't you say that girl was really tiny?" asked Sirius, confused.

"Sirius that was like six years ago." Remus explained, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I am most aggrieved of my actions and hope that we can arrange some sort of truce." James said to Rylee, who smiled and said, "Truce."

"So, do you mind if we sit with you? Everywhere else is full." Remus asked.

"Sure, No problem. There's plenty of room." Dani said.

The boys all sat down and began to talk.

"My parents say I am a shoe-in for Gryffindor. What about you guys?" James said.

"Yeah. My dad was a Gryffindor but my mom was a Ravenclaw. I hope I get Gryffindor though." Remus replied.

"Most of my families been in Slytherin but I really want Gryffindor." Sirius said.

"Gryffindor, I hope." Dani and Rylee both responded.

"I…um I…" Lily hesitated.

"You a Muggle-born?" Sirius asked.

"A what?" Lily asked, offended.

"Muggle-born. Means you've got non-magical parents. Not a negative term at all." Rylee explained.

"Oh alright. Yeah I am a Muggle-born." Lily answered.

The conversation continued in this light-hearted manner for the rest of the train ride. The only time it sobered up was when the topic of the arising multitude of dark wizards and witches was brought up. This conversation was a hesitant one with frequent, uncomfortable pauses and hushed whispers. None of the children from wizarding families seemed willing, or else they did not even know, to say the name of the leader of this dark assembly. But this conversation abruptly ended as the train slowed down and the small town of Hogsmeade came into view. The group seemed rather nervous as they filed out of the compartment and onto the platform. Suddenly, a loud, gruff voice shouted out above the flow of heads.

"Firs' years, this way. Firs' years over here."

When the sound of the call was located as coming from a near-by monstrous man with a wild, shaggy mane of brown hair and small dark beads for eyes, five of the six children gasped in awe. Lily however smiled, having met this gigantic man before, in Diagon Alley.

"Hello, Hagrid," she said pleasantly.

"Well, 'ello there Lily. You keepin' alrigh'. I see you've got yourselve a couple'o'friends."

"Um, yeah. This is um," Lily paused, "Sorry guys, I'm bad with last names."

The other five proceeded to introduce themselves. Then they were hustled to the boats. The three girls clambered into one where a snotty looking, platinum-bottle blonde soon joined them. She introduced herself as Cissy Black. The boys meanwhile hopped raucously into a nearby boat, causing tremendous rocking in nearby boats. A small, pudgy type boy who said nothing the entire way, but stared in awe at the three boys joined them. When all the boats reached the castle grounds the first years clambered up the stone steps towards the magnificent oak doors. As the first students reached the last step, the door magically swung open and the children walked into Hogwarts for the very first time.


End file.
